


Color Me Blue

by Zoe13



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, anxiety attack, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe13/pseuds/Zoe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets his colors and no one knows who he's fallen in love with. Then Luke get his- and he knows exactly who he's fallen in love with. </p><p>Sort of soulmate au where your hair changes color with your emotions after you fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Blue

Despite their goofball reputations, Ashton and Calum have had their colors since since the day they first met, despite Ashton's purple shirt and indifference toward FIFA. They're so romantic Luke can't decide whether to cry, puke, or squish them both. Their color for each other is orange and it sort of sums up their insane relationship.

Luke's always found colors interesting and he's memorized theirs. Anger is blue for Calum (which makes sense as his temper can be quite calm and cold) and Ashton's is, hilariously enough, a violent shade of pink. Stressed for Calum is white and Ashton's turns grey. Michael and Luke like to tell them they turn into old men when they're stressed. 

There are many more colors and even shades that Luke has memorized for each boy. It's something he'll always love.

Until the day comes that Michael walks in with blue hair and Luke knows for _sure_ that Michael didn't have time to change it from his recent green. 

"Hey," Michael says, and Ashton squeals but Calum looks at Luke who is trying his best not to look crestfallen. Not just crestfallen- utterly _crushed_. Michael's fallen in love. 

Luke's nursed an intensely embarrassing crush on Michael since they stopped hating each other. He's not in love with him, his hair shows him that, but there's a _yet_ in there that he's trying to ignore. (He's failing miserably).

"Why are you all staring at me?" Michael asks, and Ashton squeals again. 

"You got your colors!"

"I- what?" Michael pales visibly. He rushes to the bathroom in the bus and examines his hair. The boys follow him and they cram in front of the mirror. 

Michael's hair fades to green, a darker one than the dye he'd used before. 

"What's that?" Ashton asks excitedly, touching Michael's hair. "Excited? Loving? Expectant?"

"Terrified," Michael says dryly, but Luke knows he's serious. 

"Who was it?" Calum asks quietly. 

"I don't know," Michael says. 

"Oh shit." Ashton face palms. "We've had a concert and meet and greets tonight. It could have been _anyone_." 

Luke is suddenly reminded that it's 1:30 a.m. and it is way too late [early] to be this awake. And depressed. 

"I'm going to bed," Michael mumbles, pushing his way out and storming off to bed. Luke wonders what right _he_ has to be upset. 

He bids goodnight to Ashton and Calum and goes to cry himself to sleep.

_______

Michael is bleary-eyed and pink-haired the next morning. It's a soft pink and Luke wants to touch it. He gets a bowl of cereal instead. 

He figures that Michael didn't sleep well because Calum and Ashton are still in bed. The bus is rumbling quietly beneath them as it travels down the highway but everything else is silent. It's just him and Michael. 

It's awkward. It hasn't been awkward since they stopped hating each other, even though Luke has his embarrassing crush on him. Michael rubs his eyes and Luke tries not to look _too_ fond. It's just that Michael is adorable like this- sleepy, yawning drowsily, and struggling to focus. 

"Are you alright?" Luke asks. Michael smiles weakly at him and suddenly it's not awkward anymore. 

"Tired," he says. He looks like he needs a hug so Luke slips off his seat and wraps his long arms around him. Michael just hugs him back, resting his head on his shoulder. Michael is by no means short but he feels small to Luke at the moment. 

"Well," said Luke, "what we'll do is we'll not mention it unless you do and we'll shut the media up about it. They'll go nuts for a few days but they'll calm down. I'm sure you'll meet this person again."

"Thanks," Michael says, his voice a little muffled. "I'd like to just...act normal. I wish I could pass it off as a new hair dye."

"Hey, we have amazing fans," Luke says. "There are some that aren't so great but the majority will give you space and respect you, okay? And you know we won't bother you. Except Ashton. I think he's already written down the blue and green and made up what they are."

Michael giggles at that and Luke pulls back, smiling at him. Michael smiles back widely and his hair fades to blue.

Luke can't stop himself as he reaches up and touches it lightly, curling a strand around his index finger. 

"What's blue?" he asks softly. 

"It must be happy," Michael says. Luke drops his hand. His heart aches as Michael turns to get himself breakfast. He wants to help Michael through this but it's hurting already.

_______

Their manager calls and informs them of a plan similar to Luke's suggestion. They're going to continue as before. They have two more weeks of concerts and then a week long break back home. They don't want them overworked. 

Luke is positive that every single girl Michael looked at that day is going to find a way to another concert. From what Luke's studied, even though Michael had just met the person he fell in love with he should feel something weird the next time he sees them. Even if it's just a glance, he'll get a weird rush and be a little dazed. It won't be very obvious to an outsider but Michael himself will know for sure.

Luke hates himself for a bit after he finds himself wishing Michael will never find her. It's selfish and mean but he can't help it. 

By the time they are heading home Luke knows his colors. The dark green is scared. Soft pink is sleepy. Rusty orange is angry. Pale red is loving (platonically). Purple is excited. White is nervous, though it can be good or bad nervous. Black is sad. Goldish blonde is happy. Blue appears to be happy too. It occurs somewhat randomly but they don't comment on it, though Luke often sees Calum staring at it thoughtfully, eyes narrowed. 

They head to their houses separately. Luke's mom will be gone the first two days so he lets himself in. He falls asleep and dreams that he is the one Michael fell in love with. 

_______

The next morning Luke feels exactly the same as always. A bit sleepy, but happy. There's a new melancholy twinge he's had since Michael got his colors but he forces it down. He's always been good at forcing his emotions to do what he wants. 

He goes to the bathroom after eating a bowl of cereal and digs around for his toothbrush. Finally finding it, he straightens and looks in the mirror. 

The toothbrush drops from his fingers and clatters into the sink. His hair is blue. _Blue_. He's gotten his goddamn colors. 

He claps his hand to his head. Fear rushes through him and his hair turns black. He looks terrible in it. He's gotten his _colors_. 

He hates himself for a moment. Then he gets mad and his hair turns a shocking white. 

He needs to know his colors. White is anger, black is fear. Pink is apparently curiosity, as his hair is a vibrant pink at the moment. 

He thinks about people dying and his hair turns blackish red. That's sad then. He thinks about how tired he suddenly feels and his hair turns light purple. He thinks about the fans and his hair turns his usual blonde. He startles. Happy is blonde. He just has to be happy all the time. 

 _Well that'll be easy_ , he thinks sarcastically. 

He thinks about Michael, about hugging him and singing with him. His hair turns blue again.

Then his phone rings. 

"Yellow," he says and then cringes.

"We're talking about playing video games at Ashton's house," Calum says. Luke's hair turns black. 

"Uhm..." _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts_ , he tells the mirror silently. 

"Michael wants to get pizza too." 

Luke's hair turns blue and he almost facepalms. "Of course he does. Uhm actually I can't today. I have to...um, clean. My mum is getting back tomorrow and she threatened to get me kicked out of the band."

"Oh. Well, we'll be there all day so you can come watch movies with us later."

"Calum..." Luke resigns himself to someone knowing. 

"Luke, are you alright?" 

"I can't. Come. I need some...time."

"What's going on?" Calum asks worriedly. 

"Blue," Luke blurts. 

"...blue?"

"My hair, it's...blue." 

"Oh, Luke..." Calum knows. _Of course_ he knows. 

"I need some time," Luke chokes. "He's gonna figure it out eventually I just...I need time." 

"I'll stall them for today," Calum promises. "I'll tell them you have the flu and maybe you can have tomorrow too." 

"Thanks, Calum," Luke says. His hair is blackish red when he hangs up.

_______

Michael calls at three. 

"Hey Luke, how are you feeling?"

"Um," Luke says. His hair must be blue. "I'm in between vomiting." He coughs and cringes at how weak it is. 

"I'm sorry," Michael says. "I can come over-"

" _No_!" Luke shouts into the phone. "I mean- I'll probably be over this by next week but if you get it from me you'll have it while we're back on tour."

Michael huffs. "Fine. I hope you get better soon."

"Thanks."

"Are you sure-"

Luke forces an exaggerated gagging sound. "Gotta go!"

He hangs up and flops in bed, feeling miserable.

_______

Over lunch the next day he's considering fleeing the country when someone knocks on the door. 

 _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts,_ he thinks, and checks his reflection in the bathroom on his way to the door.  His hair is thankfully blonde. 

It's harder to maintain when he sees Michael at the door. He barely manages to force a combination of happiness without romantic love at the sight. 

"Hey, you look fine right now," Michael says and his hair tells Luke he's happy. 

"Yeah I feel a bit better," says Luke as he forces himself not to fidget. "I'll probably feel terrible again soon, though."

"I brought some movies!" Michael pushes his way into the house. Luke finds himself following.  

"You'll get sick!" He protests. Michael doesn't look at him as he flops on the couch. 

"Maybe then I can hide this awful hair," Michael says. Luke feels a twinge in his chest at that. 

"You're in love, Michael. That's not awful."

Michael looks up. Then his eyes widen, his mouth falling open. 

"Luke, your hair- it's _red_!"

Luke feels his heart sink. He's gonna have to tell Michael. 

Panic sinks in, fear settling in Luke's chest. He struggles to breathe and knows that his hair must be green. He can't see, though. His eyes are blurring with tears and he sinks to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Luke, it's okay, _Luke_ , you need to calm down..." Michael's touching him, pulling him close. Luke doesn't want it to but it calms him down to feel Michael's fingers on his arms, his chest against his shoulder. His hair has to be blue because he's feeling that rush, the _love_ he's supposed to feel when he sees Michael. When he calms down, Michael lets go. Luke wants to reach out and grab him but he makes himself stop.

"Do you know who it is?" Michael asks. Luke shakes his head. He can't lie verbally to Michael. 

Michael's hair darkens to black.

"Why are you sad?" He asks Michael softly.

"Don't worry about me," Michael tells him.

"I want to know," Luke insists. "You shouldn't be sad."

Michael's hair turns blue. "I can't say," he tells Luke. "What does blue mean?"

"What does _your_ blue mean?" Luke asks suddenly, a spark of hope in his chest. He tries to put it out but it refuses to be smothered. 

Michael looks at him sharply. Then he sighs, covering his face with his hands. "Love," he says quietly. "It means love."

Luke thinks back to all of the times Michael's hair had turned blue.

"Are you in love with Calum?" he asks. Michael lets out a startled laugh. 

"No, you idiot," he says, and Luke feels offended. "I'm in love with _you_!"

Luke's jaw drops. He hadn't even considered the idea that Michael loved _him_ before. Thinking back it made sense, but he'd been blinded by fear. 

"I'll just...I'll just go." Michael stands and heads for the door. Luke shoots to his feet. 

"Wait!" He calls, running after him. Michael turns at the door, his hair black. 

"I'm sorry," Michael says. "I shouldn't have told you."

"Love," Luke blurts. 

"What?"

"Blue means love for me too."

Michael looks utterly surprised. "Then-"

"Yes, you idiot," Luke grins. "I'm in love with _you_!"

Michael seems to be unable to process this new information so Luke crowds up in his space and kisses him. 

The hair he tangles his fingers in is soft and it's blue again. Michael is quick to respond, pulling Luke flush   against him and kissing him back eagerly. He pushes at him until they're against the wall, clutching at each other like there's no tomorrow. 

The front door flies open and Calum rushes in. "Luke, I think Michael...um, never mind!" He rushes to leave and shut the door but Ashton sticks his foot in it. 

"What's wrong, Cal? Oh my god!"

Luke feels slightly grumpy as Michael lets go of him. 

"What?" he asks irritatedly. 

"We'll see you two later," Calum says hurriedly, grabbing Ashton and hauling him out, slamming the door behind them. 

Michael just laughs. 

"I love you," he says. 

"Come here," Luke says, pulling him in for another kiss. He's not worried about saying it back. After all, his hair _is_ blue. 


End file.
